Igarin mythology
This is a list of deities that were worshipped in the Igarin Empire and similar cultures, and related ideas and topics. List of gods (Imperial canon) This is a list of deities and concepts in the standard version taught in the Igarin Empire. Any competing version would be banned as "heretical". Main deities * Kuri (Kurĩro, Kalowan) - The creator of the multiverse. In earlier myths he was benign, but nowadays he is depicted as monstrous and heartless, appeased mainly with sacrifices of sapient beings to feed on their souls. In spite of this, his symbols -- the number eight and squids -- are considered as sacred to most Igarins. * Ariwon (Arigawan) - The grandson of Kuri who either succeeded Kuri upon his dissolution (Poreseai era) or defeated Kuri and reestablished the universe as a bastion of order against Kuri's chaos (Igarin Empire's era). His symbol is a red octopus, later a symbol of the Nandegakkovians and Cakrawelians who were denounced as heretics. * Saneron (Saneskon, Faneson in the Igarin Empire's state cult) - The god of the Igarin homeworld's Sun, the first king in Igarin mythology, and one of the progenitors of the Igarin species. Worshipped with human sacrifices or offerings of clocks, plates, and round mirrors (the latter symbolising the roundness of the Sun). As Faneson, he has become the patron deity of the Igarin Empire and its emperors. * Fasolan (Faskeno) - The goddess of the Sun, Saneron/Faneson's wife. After she and her husband produced several children as their successors, she created the rest of the Igarin race by molding them from clay, shaping them from shells, and then kicking dirt. The resulting beings became the nobles, commoners, and the underclass and slaves, respectively. * Saleras - The daughter of Saneron and Fasolan, and the goddess of justice and fate who is armed with a straight sword. Patron deity of the police forces and Galactic Community (especially the Gaantegeu police). * Salejon and Iratta - Two other rival deities; one is a wind god and the other is a weather goddess in splendid robes. After losing a bet to Saneron and Fasolan, they left the Igarin homeworld to create other sapient races. * Asko - The bearded, skinny god of the sky and atmosphere. Worshipped by pilots when they enter or leave a planet's atmosphere. * Plunabos - The god of the sea whose armour is made of shells. * Banewon, Blonawon - God of the earth. He is depicted as a sentient suit of brown armour. * Welabon - Goddess of the earth, and Banewon's wife. * Poressa Kuri - Goddess of civilisation and squids. Also the patron deity of the Free Igarin Alliance and the "heretical" Republic of Nandegakko. * Sabro - God of settlements, cities, and colonists. Also Poressa Kuri's husband. * Karaga-timbas (Katimbas) - The god of the raven-like karaga bird, a symbol of the Haragarid dynasty of Igarin emperors. Guardians of the genders * Nalwaros'' (Nawadaro)'' - The god of war, justice, duels, and the nobility, and the patron deity of the Poreseai Empire and the Igarin Empire's military. One of three patron gods of males. * Baranon - The red god of justice, war, and combat, and the husband of Erinnjas. One of three patron gods of males. * Lawolad - God of armour, defence, protection, and strength. The patron of fathers; and together with Nalwaros and Baranon, one of three patrons of males. His symbol is a red triangle pointing down. * Ikawas - The goddess of fire. Sometimes regarded as the patron of females. * Erinnjas - Goddess of anger, war, justice, and vengeance, and the wife of Baranon. Also considered as the patron of females, whom some societies depict as more prone to anger. * Talokas - Goddess of archery and mothers, and a third patron of females together with Ikawas and Erinnjas. Her emblem is a golden triangle pointing up. Other deities * Jadenti - Goddess of swords and weapons. * Mesawe - Messenger goddess. * Bariwon - God of song and music. * Kjora - The ever-youthful goddess of hope. Daughter of Baranon and Erinnjas. * Tobawon - God of farming. * Nabawon - God of mining. * Litumas - The beautiful six-armed goddess of wealth and metals. Perhaps syncretised from the Imdegab goddess Iltum. * Sôma - The orange-haired goddess of dreams, inspiration, and art. * Neelo - The twisted god of division, the colours black and white, and confusion; he wears a white and black mask and he wields a scythe. Originally a Resparin deity. Also regarded by some Igarin nations as the patron of heretics, atheists, and nonbinary people ("bekrijes"). Locations * Paksara - domain of the gods * Fanskoro - sun-wheel, heaven? * Nöroten - night-realm, above outer space ** Töron-ja - gate of heaven out of Nöroten * Oijekal - water-fire-earth, the material realm * Noržika - domain of chaos, first hell * Oiwonež - oblivion, second hell * Nuskarik - soul-drinking, third hell * Plittawan - splitting realm, fourth hell Other versions Dapiwelan canon Became the standard version for the Galactic Community and the successive Old Cyan Senate. In this version, Faneson and Fasolan are depicted as demonic oppressors who devour the souls of their worshippers. Saleras leads a resistance movement against these deities (her parents), aided by Salejon and Iratta. Nandegakko canon Same as the Dapiwelan canon, but with Poressa Kuri and Sabro as heroes. In this version, the atheist chaos god Neelo is instead depicted as a liberator of people's souls, saving them from being devoured by the gods. He falls in love with the hope goddess Kjora.` Konjor canon Malendor canon Trivia * Because of the many deaths and killings done to appease these gods, other civilisations referred the Igarin pantheon as "the dark gods". See also * Igarin glossary * Resparin mythology * Kuelgon mythology * Novantirna mythology Category:Lists Category:Mythology